bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivjub
Just click on profile at the top. And it is Can't not kant. Kazi22 00:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) bully we will band thous bulieshahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 14:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Noticed your problem thought i could help out by asking if you signed in?Blahmarrow 00:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Sorry, I'm out of ideas now.Blahmarrow 02:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) How can I help?Blahmarrow 14:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) There, I commented on your story, (which was great) so you should be able to see it now. I would also like to know who your blocked freind is, because I think I could help you with him/her.Blahmarrow 15:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do, I had a similar event that got me blocked on a wiki I was active on. I'll ask M. Lewa about him.Blahmarrow 17:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 97.112.135.36 is your IP address, or your internet address. Do describe This gossiping. Would you kindly?Blahmarrow 01:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Look, as a million year old teenager, you'll have to fill me in, because I don't remember what I had for breakfast. Bluejagwa sounds familiar, but you'll have to tell me the story, Blahmarrow 02:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll follow your story, but I'm watching him.Blahmarrow 21:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just was wondering if any rules applied to blogs on this wiki.Blahmarrow 01:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seems that way.Blahmarrow 01:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) why do you ask?John Avery Whitaker 06:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 12:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh I thought you had seen my site. Well no I have not been there but yes it is because of his character. It is also because I am the founder of The Odyssey wiki. It’s still a work in progress, I had to go through all this legal processes, but if you’re interested you could help me on it. the wiki is theadventuresinodyssey.wikia.com and the blog if its not related to bionicle, kazi22 might take it down. Hockey fan eh? I like the flyers my self βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You bet! I made my igh-school travel team! I hate the BlackHawks no offence βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 01:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm in High School and yes I play HS Hockey. You? βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 22:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool,too bad you didnt make the team! βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 23:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I was a first year Bantam and I broke my arm O_o Then I plyaed house the next year >:( then Im back to Travel! βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 00:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ? what do you meant "it is bad" ? Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 07:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i figured =P βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 13:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Colouring Mata Nui's profile page had the info on it http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mata_Nui Blahmarrow 23:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hi sup man (Finntheeditor 23:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC)) Re: admin question... Well you been on this wiki longer then me and ....(not sure how many edits you made) it would be cool to see you as an admin ^^ Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 05:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ok ^^ Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 05:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! Feel free to nominate yourself :) You might not be all that clarified, yet let's see what the other users think. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is where you nominate yourself. Good luck! - Mata Nui Talk 21:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks perfectly fine, actually! :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe someone else added it, I suppose. It's OK. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Only staff members can lead them. Sorry. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) good luck, Ivjub. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 07:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat No problem, Join, and I'll tell you there. User: Blahmarrow 00:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's odd. I'll open a new chat, let's see if that'll help. And try to keep messages simple.User: Blahmarrow 00:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) 200 edits Hey man congrats! You're doing great here!Blahmarrow has just told you that 01:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Good job for reaching 200 edits! Thebioniclelegend 02:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Whenever Mata Nui closes the poll. I'm afraid I don't have any power over user rights. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I mean that if it were up to me, you'd already have rollback rights, but I don't have access to the functions to give you it. Only users with bureaucrat rights (like Mata Nui) are able to. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 05:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Congratulations! You are now a rollbacker! - Mata Nui Talk 22:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :What is it that needs to be fixed? - Mata Nui Talk 11:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin I was given it by Mata Nui during the attacks as a means of preventing any major damage to the site, I don't have them anymore. Messages We can see everything you're saying. Can you hear us? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC)